Après vingt heures
by NameIs
Summary: C'est le soir d'Halloween et Gambit vient rendre visite à Rogue.


Je tiens avant tout à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Marvel. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de**Tamarai**

**Titre original****:** After Nine.

**Auteur**: Tamarai.

**Traductrice**: NameIs

**X**

**X**

**X**

After Nine

C'était une soirée fraîche pour un soir d'Halloween. Rogue n'était pas sûr du pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de se déguiser. Aucun enfant ne viendrait jusqu'au vieux manoir, avec la chair de poule, le soir d'Halloween. Pas même pour des bonbons.

Les rumeurs à propos de cet endroit avaient circulé bien avant que Rogue ne soit arrivée pour vivre ici avec ses compagnons mutants. Les rumeurs des choses assez étranges et d'expériences, avaient vu le jour grâce à des préjugés qu'avaient les gens sur les mutants.

Sa nuit était considérée comme pathétique comme elle était assise sur le canapé en train de manger des bonbons, habillée comme une sorcière tout en regardant des films d'horreurs diffusés à la télévision. C'était certainement gaspiller une soirée, mais c'était toujours mieux que l'autre solution - qui était d'aller s'assoir pathétiquement comme un mur à la fête annuelle de Bayville. Une fête dont elle s'était catégoriquement dit qu'elle n'allait pas y aller.

Le reste des habitants de la maison était sorti, tous déguisés, riant et prêt à danser, à jouer, aux festivités… Tous ce que Rogue ne pouvait pas faire.

Elle ne se souci pas de ce que le professeur dit. Ce n'était tout simplement pas sécuritaire pour elle d'être entouré de beaucoup de gens. Elle a refusé de s'humilier en portant quelque chose la couvrant entièrement, comme un costume de gorille ou de quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Pas pendant que toutes les autres filles sont des infirmières sexy ou des chatons et tout le reste.

C'était sûr qu'elle était amèrement jalouse pendant que toutes les autres filles de la maison pourraient danser et flirter avec des garçons. Aucun d'entre elles devaient se soucier de rendre n'importe qui inconscient et effrayer les potentiels prétendants.

Donc, Rogue avait décidé de rester à la maison et remettre les bonbons de la part du professeur, alors que lui et le reste des enseignants étaient dehors cette nuit, faisant tout ce qui peut faire plaisir aux adultes le soir d'Halloween. Rogue se doutait que c'était un diner, puis une sorte de sortie chique, comme un opéra ou un musée, même si elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Logan assis dans des endroits comme ça.

Elle étouffa un bâillement et regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 20h30 et toujours pas de courageux ou de traiteurs en vue. Elle pourrait aussi bien en appeler un la nuit et se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle commença à retirer ses longs gants noirs qui faisaient partis de son costume lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Surprise et un peu excitée, elle couru jusqu'à la porte avec les bonbons, impatiente de voir quel enfant avait osé marcher jusqu'à la porte du manoir. _Ce gamin allait recevoir la plus grande dose de bonbon ce soir_, pensait-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Il était vêtu d'un chapeau, d'un smoking avec une cape en satin. Et il n'était certainement pas un enfant. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, irritée.

« Des bonbons ou des coups de bâtons (1) _chérie_.» Gambit souri, montrant ses dents blanches.

Rogue se détendit et plaça une main sur sa hanche, regarda ironiquement l'indésirable visiteur.

"N'es-tu pas un peu vieux pour avoir des bonbons le soir d'halloween ?", demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

"N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour perdre ton temps à distribuer des bonbons ?" Répondit-il sans laisser de blanc.

Ses premiers instincts étaient de lui dire de foutre le camp d'ici. Au lieu de cela, elle demandé :

"Quand es-tu revenu en ville ?" Comme s'ils étaient des amis.

Il haussa les épaules, ce qui aurait pu dire quelque chose, et elle savait que se serait la seule réponse qu'elle obtiendrait de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé à la Nouvelle Orléans. De ce qu'elle savait, il était supposé rester là-bas. Seul un idiot reviendrait à Bayville après son enlèvement et après avoir reçu les menaces de Logan.

Apparemment, Gambit était un idiot puisqu'il se tenait juste devant les portes du manoir, inconscient de ce que lui aurait fait Logan s'il l'avait vu autour.

Elle posa son bol de bonbons et croisa les bras, appuyée contre le chambranle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es censé être de toute façon ? Dracula ou quelque chose ? »

« Un magicien », il corrigea avec un salut large en enlevant son chapeau

Il déplaça légèrement ces bras et Rogue fit un bond en arrière malgré elle lorsque quelque chose de rouge apparut devant elle. Il tenait un bouquet de roses qui avait littéralement surgi de nulle part. Il tendit le bouquet le bouquet vers elle et elle l'accepta avec précaution.

Elle s'était attendu à des fleurs en soies, car elles auraient mieux résisté où il les aurait caché. Ce n'était pas du tout des fausses. C'était impressionnant qu'aucunes des pétales ou feuilles ne soient tombées quand il les lui avait tendu. Aucune n'étaient ni pliées, ni fanées.

« Ce sont des vraies », a-t-elle déclarée, abasourdi, alors qu'elle désignait du doigt les pétales.

« Bien sûr qu'elles le sont », répondit Gambit, presque insulté « Je ne fais pas de mauvaises blagues ».

« Je ne suis pas étonnée que vous ne le faite pas » remarqua sèchement Rogue. Gambit était le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait aussi douteux qu'un serpent d'eau et aussi dangereux qu'un alligator. _« Digne de confiance »_ était le dernier mot qui serait utilisé pour le décrire et elle en avait l'expérience. Elle avait été exposée au premier rang au comportement espiègle de Gambit, et pas qu'une seule fois.

Pourquoi se tenait-il ici à sa porte le soir d'Halloween et apportait des fleurs pour elle ? Dieu, N'avait-il pas reçu une fausse l'impression ou autre chose la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu ? Parce que Rogue était un peu près sûr que, même si elle a pris sa carte à jouer pour la chance, elle ne lui avait pas donné la moindre idée qu'une amitié puisse se développer ou quelque chose de plus intime entre eux.

Non pas que l'idée ne l'avait pas effleurée, c'était juste que ça ne marcherait pas. Ni avec sa mutation, et ni avec l'opinion générale de ses coéquipiers et de ses enseignants avaient sur le voleur rusé, mutant.

« A part faire des tours de magie à ma porte, Gambit, que fais tu ici ? » elle essaya de paraître désintéressée, même si sa soudaine réapparition dans sa vie attisait sa curiosité et l'intriguait. Gambit a toujours eu une certaine façon de troubler ses sens avec des nuances plus agréables. Ca n'avait pas d'importance combien de fois elle était tombée dans ses pièges astucieux, il y avait encore quelque chose qu'elle trouvait attrayant et attractif, même autour de lui. Mais elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

"Je pense que c'est évident", répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils

Elle pensait avoir décelé une pointe de frustration chez ce pauvre garçon. Un lent sourire apparu sur son visage, quand elle a commencé à soupçonner pourquoi est qu'il était là. Il était effectivement très flatteur, surtout quand elle savait exactement ce que Logan avait dit qu'il lui ferait si jamais il revenait à nouveau ici.

« Non, ce n'est pas », remarqua t'elle d'un ton enjoué et se redressa du chambranle de la porte. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle pouvait être une allumeuse, ou être mijaurée ou flirter. La plupart des garçons mutants l'évitaient à cause de sa mutation, et les garçons les plus humains l'évitaient à cause de son apparence de goth bizarre et de son attitude de 'saloppe'.

Mais là, Gambit était de retour à Bayville, contre tout meilleur jugement, juste pour la voir. Elle avait toujours eu l'idée qu'il était le genre de gars auto-préservé et non pas une insensé de l'amour. Il semblait qu'elle avait eu tort quand il a commencé à agiter ses mains couvertes de ses gants comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire

"Je suis venu te voir, naturellement", répondit-il, enfin, content de sa réponse, en finissant avec ce charmant sourire qui lui est propre.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Pas un très grand sourire mais un petite coin soulevé, la lèvres fermée. Il pouvait être tout à fait charmeur quand il le voulait, et Rogue ne pouvait pas décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

"Et pourquoi diable voudrais-tu me voir ?" Demanda t'elle en le regardant avec une timidité feinte.

"C'est facile _chérie"_, il rayonnait, "Tu as ma carte porte bonheur !"

Le sourire de Rogue chuta et se transforma vite en son habituelle grimace. Elle l'avait totalement mal interprété. Il avait fait tout ce chemin pour un stupide morceau de carte ? Pas pour elle, mais pour une carte à jouer sans valeur. Inutile de la dire, elle était vexée. Elle plissa les yeux en de petites fentes et ses doigts agiles récupérèrent la carte de jeu dans son décolleté. Elle lui donna la carte aavec colère.

_"Mon dieu"_, il sourit malicieusement, "si j'avais su que tu l'as cachait là, j'aurais demandé à la chercher moi-même."

"Il suffit de reprendre votre stupide carte, Gambit," répondit-elle laconiquement. Ce n'est pas comme si elle portait toujours la carte à cet endroit. Ce n'est que quand elle n'a pas de poche, mais il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison d'essayer de lui expliquer.

Sans un mot, il glissa la Reine de Cœur, qu'il lui avait donné en Nouvelle Orléans, dans in jeu qui avait magiquement apparu dans son autre main. Il commença à mélanger les cartes.

Elle haussa un sourcil

"Tu ne devrais pas être sur le chemin du retour maintenant ?" Tu as ce que tu es venu chercher.

"Je devrais ? "Demanda-t-il mystérieusement quand il a déployé les cartes avec le dos en face d'elle. "Prend une carte, _Chérie_, n'importe quelle carte."

"Sérieusement ?" Elle le regarda, incrédule. Retenant son sang froid, elle continua « Choisis une carte ? Qu'est ce que te fais penser que j'ai envie de faire cela ?"

Elle le gifla presque quand il n'a répondu qu'avec ce fichu sourire séduisant de prince charmant. Lui lançant un regard noir, elle cueillit une carte de la pile, n'ayant aucune idée pourquoi elle faisait cela.

Comme si sa soirée n'était pas assez mauvaise, maintenant, elle jouait aux tours de magie pour enfant au niveau de sa porte d'entrée. Ah, oui la fête d'Halloween qu'elle avait ignorée lui semblait très bien se dérouler. Au moins, là, personne n'essayait de l'humilier devant tout le monde. Elle aurait tout simplement été laissé sur les bancs, à regarder le monde s'amuser.

"Si c'est la carte que tu m'as donné, les bonnes manières exigent que tu doives payer le magicien pour le tour –"

"Oh Bordel de merde ! "Fulmina Roge, en colère," Maintenant, tu veux de l'argent ?"

Elle allait lui claquer la porte au nez, mais il attrapa la cloison de la porte et la poussa en arrière dans une explosion de force.

"Donc, c'est la reine de cœur que tu as pioché ?" Demanda-t-il triomphalement, se penchant avec son poids contre la porte pour empêcher Rogue de la fermer.

"Oui, mais je ne te paie pas. Maintenant, je te conseille d'enlever tout ton poids de cette porte avant que j'enlève mes gants ! Je ne rigole pas Gambit !" Dit-elle sèchement, tout en essayant de fermer la porte sur lui.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais de l'argent", répondit-il tranquillement.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Rogue, en état de choc, "Mais tu as dit que-"

"J'ai dit que tu devais payer le magicien, je n'ai jamais dit que ce soit à propos d'argent."

Rogue, très frustré et exaspéré, poussa un soupir :

"Gambit, je jure devant Dieu que tu es l'homme le plus exaspérant que j'ai rencontré ! Pourquoi ne pas aller jouer à tes jeux ailleurs ?"

"Parce que tu n'est pas ailleurs," répondit-il tranquillement. "Tu ne vas pas demander le prix du truc ?"

Il était évident qu'il ne partait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il est terminé son tour de petit magicien, de sorte que Rogue se retrouva en levant les yeux au ciel avec dédain, et une fois de plus les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi jouissait-il à la tourmenter était bien au dessus d'elle, tout comme bon nombre de choses qu'il faisait.

"Quel est le prix ?" Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

"Une dance", répondit-il, "une seule, danse, lente, avec toi."

Les yeux de Rogue le regarda avec suspicion

"Très bien", répondit-elle prudemment, "Où est le piège ?"

"Il n'y a pas-"

"Gambit !" aboya t-elle, ne lui faisant pas entièrement confiance.

"Très bien", murmura-t-il," le hic, c'est que nous allons à la fête d'Halloween."

"Tu as joué avec ma patience tout ça parce tu voulais un rendez-vous pour une stupide fête costumé ?" Même le dire à haute voix lui semblait tout à fait ridicule et suprêmement idiot.

"J'aime à penser que tu es éblouie par mon intelligence et mes prouesses." Il souriait galamment à nouveau et Rogue essaya vraiment de ne pas sourire en réponse.

"Tu as effectué des tours de magie énervants," répondit-elle, en essayant de rester en colère contre lui, avant d'échouer misérablement.

"Mais chacun a fonctionné." soutenu-t-il défensivement.

"Ouai", répondit-elle soudain, très intéressé pas la façon dont il allait lui expliquer les cartes. "Comment as-tu su que j'allais choisir la Reine de Cœur ?"

"Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets," répondit-il obstinément.

Rogue lui lança un regard moqueur.

"Très bien", soupira-t -il . "C'est une chose de subconscient. Les gens sont naturellement attirés pas leurs affaires. Je n'ai rien fait, tout est de toi."

"Et si j'avais mal fait ?"

"Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de tour que j'ai dans mon sac non ?" Répondit-il sournoisement.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se mit à rire. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'elle aimait, malgré sa tendance à tout faire pour l'énerver.

"D'accord," elle souria, "Je vais aller danser avec toi, mais je doute que nous allons passer une chanson ensemble avant que mes coéquipiers m'arrache lion de toi. Tu as une mauvaise influence, tu le savais ?"

"Non, pas une mauvaise influence, un incompris." Répondit-t-il, en tenant son bras comme s'il était un gentleman courtois.

Rogue saisit le double des clés, que le professeur conservait dans un bol en céramique, de la porte, et verrouilla la maison.

Ils étaient à mis chemin de l'allée du manoir quand une pensée la frappa. Comment avait-il su qu'elle était là et non à la danse ? La réponse est venue à elle en quelque seconde et elle étouffa un rire

"Tu étais déjà à la fête à me chercher, n'est pas ?"

Son visage se tendit et il regarda autre part avant de donner une réponse d'un air coupable

"Non"

Rogue hocha légèrement la tête, en jouant la naïve pour qu'il puisse garder sa dignité. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été là bas. Gambit est peut-être un idiot, mais même lui n'est pas aussi stupide pour se déguiser pour Halloween pour aucune autre raison que d'aller frapper à la porte d'une fille dans l'espoir qu'elle soit dans cette maison .

Elle a également décidé que, depuis qu'elle lui laisse garder sa fierté et de le laisser penser ô combien il est intelligent, elle se permit d'éviter de lui dire que la carte qu'elle avait pioché n'était pas la reine de cœur.

Sa carte avait été doucement usée à force d'être emporté partout. Elle connaissait les bords arrondis, usée et la sensation que lui procurait cette carte. Malgré tout ce qu'il était, elle avait aimé ce stupide morceau de carton. Il avait signifié quelque chose pour elle.

Cela lui plaisait.

Il avait planifié le tour de carte, pensé à une alternative si elle avait refusé. Elle avait très peu de doute de comment son tour allait fonctionner au moment même où elle avait sorti la réplique de sa carte.

Il portait un jeu complet comportant uniquement de Reines des cœurs.

**X**

**X**

**X**

(1) Le fameux "trick or treat" que j'ai traduit comme j'ai pu

Dites moi ce que vous en pensé surtout :). Critiques positives ou critiques négatives son toujours les bienvenues

C'est ma première traduction alors dites moi si il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, pour que je m'améliore ;).


End file.
